I am presently completing my senior year at St. Thomas University. I will be entering the Immunology and Molecular Pathogenesis Ph.D. training program at Emory University in August 2001. My undergraduate course work, my summer research experiences, and a short research rotation with Dr. Patricia N. Fultz at the University of Alabama at Birmingham in January 2000 have influenced my decision to pursue graduate studies in viral immunology. In October 2001, I will begin a series of three laboratory rotations that will allow me to learn a variety of techniques and assist me in selecting a laboratory for my dissertation research. I will choose a thesis advisor In May 2002 and begin my dissertation research. As a graduate student, I plan to select a thesis project in one of the following areas: viral immunology, viral pathogenesis, and mechanisms of viral infection. I am particularly interested in retroviral research. Through my interview trip to Emory University and subsequent phone conversations with faculty in the IMP Program, I have learned about the multiple research opportunities in viral immunology at Emory. I expect to receive excellent training as a graduate student at Emory.